Close
by Partners-N-Crime
Summary: "I think you should reach out to Satoshi-kun.  I think he needs a guy friend around his age, ya know?"  Keiichi x Satoshi One-shot. Fluffy.


**A/N: Only rated 'T' 'cause its BL. So…yeah… :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>I think you should reach out to Satoshi-kun. I think he needs a guy friend around his age, ya know?" <em>

Those were the words Mion secretly uttered to Keiichi in the hallway at the end of school that day. Those were also the words that landed him in a situation where Satoshi was to spend the night at his house, while his parents were out (again). It wasn't that Keiichi didn't _want_ to hang out with the blonde… it was just a bit strange. Satoshi was gone for all that time…and now he was just… back. After all this time of him not being here…and now…

It only grew stranger the more Keiichi thought about it. Shoving that thought aside, Keiichi brought his attention back to the horror movie he and Satoshi were watching in his room. The blonde's eyes were wide with anticipation and fear as the person on the iridescent screen cautiously opened the door in front of them. Keiichi smirked. He'd seen this movie over a thousand times…and it seemed Satoshi hadn't.

"No…don't go in…" Satoshi murmured as he gripped the pillow in his hands tighter. Keiichi watched the blonde out of the corner of his eye. It was amusing, seeing the other get scared over a movie. Keiichi's glance turned back to the screen, where he knew the person was about to get brutally slaughtered. The person slowly closed the door behind them, and raised their knife in the air. They backed into a wall and felt around for a light switch.

"Dammit…" They cursed. Satoshi gulped.

"Get out of there…" He murmured into his pillow as he death gripped it again. Keiichi held his breath. Here it comes…

The person on the screen froze when they heard a noise beside them. Keiichi and Satoshi could make out the figure of the killer. It was right in front of the person. The victim's cries were silenced as the killers hand clenched their throat. The knife fell from their hands, as did all hope of escaping the murderer. Satoshi wrenched his eyes shut and buried them in his pillow as the killer began to torture the protagonist in many different ways. The tortured guy's choking and screaming echoed throughout the house. Keiichi looked over at his friend, amusement in his eyes.

"You alright Satoshi?"

The blonde looked over at Keiichi, most of his face still hidden by pillow.

"Y-Yeah. Fine."

The brunette smirked.

"You're not acting fine…" The brunette thought for a moment before picking up the remote beside him.

"Eh? What're you doing?" Satoshi asked, removing his face from the pillow entirely.

"Turning it off. I don't really wanna watch it anymore." He looked over at the blonde with a smile. "And I get the drift you don't either."

Satoshi watched as the screen switched to black. He sat in the dark, still shaking a bit from fear. He wasn't going to argue. Scary stuff wasn't really his thing… He waited patiently for Keiichi to turn the lights back on.

"There we go," Keiichi declared as he flipped the switch on. Satoshi rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times as he tried to grow accustom to the light again. Keiichi walked back over to his seat on the floor next to the blonde.

"So what do you want to do, Satoshi? You're the guest, after all."

Satoshi stared at him and thought a moment. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head lightly.

"I'm afraid I don't really know…I mean…It's been awhile since I've spent any time at another person's house… It seems I've kind of…forgotten…" A sad smile stretched across the teens face. Keiichi looked at him for a minute before laughing.

"You've forgot?" He laughed some more and placed a friendly arm around the other. "That's funny Satoshi,"

The blonde stiffened when the others arm wrapped around his shoulder. He looked the other way in order to hide his warm cheeks.

"I…I wasn't joking though…You're the first guy friend I've had in a long time…well…that's been around my age…you know? And…I was gone for over a year…"

Keiichi stared at the back of the blondes head. He had a point…

"Don't worry about that stuff, Satoshi. Focus on the now. So don't worry. If you've forgot, you forgot. I'll help you remember."

Satoshi looked over his shoulder to see Keiichi's warm smile. He couldn't help but return it.

"You're right…thanks...Keiichi."

The brunette laughed.

"I don't think I need to really be thanked for anything…but okay." He then removed his arm from around the other and stood up. After stretching a moment, he offered Satoshi his hand.

"Let's go on to sleep for now, okay?"

Satoshi nodded hesitantly and took Keiichi's offered hand; he was pulled to his feet. The brunette laid out two futons for the two of them: the guest one and Keiichi's own.

"Awright. This ones yours." He pointed to the one on the left. "This ones mine." He then pointed to the adjacent one. Satoshi climbed into his and sighed. Keiichi turned the lights out, so they were left in darkness. Keiichi found his way back to his own futon and lay down with a yawn.

"Geez, I'm more tired than I thought…"

"Y-Yeah…" Satoshi said in no more than a whisper. They lay there in silence for awhile before Keiichi rolled over to face Satoshi, although he couldn't see him.

"You okay?"

Satoshi gave a meek 'yeah' in reply. Keiichi frowned.

"Did the movie freak you out?" He asked in an understanding tone of voice. "It freaked me out the first time I watched it…"

Once again he got a small 'yeah' in reply.

Keiichi sighed and shut his eyes, not quite knowing what to do... He wanted to comfort his friend…but he wasn't sure how. He didn't want to freak him out anymore than he already was…

As if things couldn't get any worse, outside his window was a rustling noise. He could almost feel Satoshi tense up beside him.

"Wh-What was that…?"

Keiichi sat up and frowned.

"Probably a stray cat or something…" He lay back down, not giving it a second thought. Satoshi, on the other hand, was growing more paranoid by the second.

"But, Keiichi, what if it's not? What if…what if it's a murderer? Or worse? What if-" Keiichi sighed. He figured if he was going to do this…now would be the time. He took a deep breath as Satoshi continued to ramble.

The blonde was silenced when a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry?"

Satoshi could hear the small bit of amusement in Keiichi's voice.

"So, don't worry. Calm down. Nothing's gonna get ya…So…sleep. Okay?"

Satoshi tensed immensely. Was this even happening? He wasn't sure. His cheeks were hot feeling again. He could feel Keiichi's hot breath on his neck…his arms wrapped around his back…  
>It felt real.<p>

Satoshi closed his eyes and relished in Keiichi's embrace. All he could think of was the one he was beside. All paranoia left him at that moment.

He'd never expected this to happen… and he wasn't complaining.

Satoshi smiled a bit… He was happy… He felt safe. He wasn't scared.

And as long as Keiichi was by his side, he never would be…ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's almost 2 a.m and I'm tired. So I'd thought I'd write a quick, crummy (CHEESY) one-shot XD I've been meaning to spam the Higurashi section with my WONDERFUL Keiichi x Satoshi spam :3 So, I guess this is like… the start of it. The rest won't be as fricken cheesy as that –points above- …I fail XD But it's 2 a.m. what can I say?**

**I usually don't write Keiichi as the dominant one either…meh…first time for everything I guess. :D**


End file.
